


Dream SMP not-fanfic summary because I was bored

by L0velie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I probably missed some people, I tried my best, Summary, not fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Here’s a non-fanfic summary of everything that happened on the Dream SMP since the Elections because I wasn’t there before :) Probbaly some mistakes, I definitely forgot events because of a terrible long and short term memory and no way I’m going back to watch every streams.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dream SMP not-fanfic summary because I was bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I initially wrote that for my partner, but I felt like sharing that. It’s not a fanfic, it’s messy and there’s a lot of self-notes in there about me judging every single actions. If that’s your thing, then feel free to read! :)

For some weeks, Wilbur was the self-proclaimed president of the nation. It was uneventful (like, really uneventful), him and Tommy were trying to make attractions to get tourism by making drug parks, but it was failing miserably.

Then Wilbur decided that he wasn’t taken seriously (I mean. He was, everyone loved him, but hey). So he held an election. It was a fraud, since he was the only one running and no one else could be against him because of the rules he established himself.

But then Quackity became angry.

See, Quackity is Mexican. He wanted to join L’Manburg after its first war, but Wilbur rejected him because he wasn’t European (careful Will, your xenophobia is showing /j).

So Quackity decided to run against Wilbur because he found a loophole in the rules (don’t ask me what is the loophole, I’m not  _ that _ smart). And he wanted to be president so everyone, no matter their nationality, could join the country! And so he ran against Pog2020 with George (why??? Wasn’t George on Dream’s side??) as Swag2020 (fun fact, Swag means Secretly We Are Gay).

Two days before the elections, they held a presidential debate. 

At this debate, Wilbur’s son, Fundy, announced he wanted to run against them with Niki. They mainly wanted a safe space for the animals since they keep being killed (such a furry wish (Except Niki, Niki is just an angel)).

Wilbur was super angry (was he? Ghostbur said he remembered being proud of his son when he decided to run against him…), but didn’t say no because it would’ve put a bad light on him.

Then it was time to vote.

Every candidate had (or was supposed to) an endorsement. 

I don’t remember who had who (not like it was important. Look, it’s short term memory problems, like Ranboo). But I know that Tommy somehow got Dream to whitelist JSchlatt just for this (hahaha we wished).

If you don’t know why Schlatt was blacklisted from the server, well it’s mainly an interest conflict. Schlatt did things Dream was not really a fan of, and so he banned him. (I think. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t in the fandom when all that drama happened, so I just think that’s what happened? I don’t really care.)

Anyway, back to the elections.

Schlatt was super strange. He is a sick alcoholic who cannot swim (theory: it’s because of trauma from the video where he and Wilbur try to survive with water rising every 2 minutes or so). He had to tell the world to vote for Wilbur, but instead...

Instead he decided to be part of the elections. And he turned crazy (joke on past me, he was mad since the very beginning).

He didn’t even win yet, but he made a manhunt. Forced people to chase and kill Tommy, Wilbur. And Quackity (why?? Quackity didn’t do shit-).

Wilbur proposed to Quackity, his rival, to make an alliance if Wilbur didn’t win.

Quackity didn’t say yes because he was like “that’s just manipulation, you’re using me, no way I’m letting anyone use me like a puppet (*cough* But you were with Schlatt *cough*). Instead, he went to Schlatt (WHY), proposing him to make an alliance and combine the votes of both parties, and if they won, they would rule the country together (HAHAHA such an idealistic view of the future. It’s going down, baby).

He said yes (unlike the wedding proposal HA).

The next day, the result of the elections were out.

Fundy apparently made bots to vote for him, so he was eliminated.

Next was Schlatt. Yeah.

After there was Quackity.

And technically, Wilbur should have won.

But there was the alliance.

So Schlatt won! Yay, chaos will happen in three, two, one-

Five minutes he’s been president. He exiled Wilbur and Tommy from Manburg and forces everyone else to either take the walls down or find (and kill) the duo.

They managed to hide in a ravine hidden under a mountain. Many third parties (is it still third parties if more than one third party tries to intervene?) tried to become allies (such as Eret, Niki, Tubbo, etc.) but Wilbur already had trust issues (don’t we all?), so he refused everyone. Especially Eret. 

But then Tommy received a message from Techno, their third brother (IS HE? IS HE A BROTHER?? FOR THE SAKE OF MY HEART AND SANITY, YES).. He wanted to help, not really because they were brothers, but more because it would lead to chaos.

For the first few days, they were just decorating the ravine to make it more ‘home’. 

Then Tubbo came, and accepted to be their spy. He even came with the book with all the plans that Schlatt wanted to do.

Terrible plans, such as destroying the forest, make a new flag and destroy the treaty with Dream and expand the territory.

Then time passes, and there’s another pet war, because Sapnap killed Henry (Tommy’s cow), so Tommy, with the help of Dream, Bad and Skeppy, burned down the Eiffel Tower Sapnap made for his wedding with Karl (still waiting for it to happen, especially since Wuackity joined them), so Sapnap was angry and tried to “duel” Tommy (it was more of a 4v1), but Dream gave Tommy Sapnap’s fish, and then Tommy asked for Dream and Techno to help him and he won the fight.

Nothing really important happens next, theeeen drama!

Schlatt announces the festival.

Tommy and Wilbur were listening, and Wilbur was not happy about the new announcement.

See, they were trying to overthrow a legally elected president. He won fair and square (not sure about that), but Wilbur and Tommy still wanted to be in power.

And that’s what the bad guys do.

So Wilbur did a full 180 and fell into madness (Best arc, I’m sorry but I relate way too much with Madbur, and it scares me a lot).

A paranoid, power-hungry traumatized villain, what could go right after that?

He called a meeting with Dream, and asked him to give him TNT while Tommy begged for him to stop and go back on the right track.

He wanted to blow up Manburg on the day of the festival, because if he couldn’t have Manburg, no one would get it.

Tommy tried so hard to stop him, but even Dream was on Wilbur’s side. He couldn’t do anything.

The next few days, he tried to stop him over and over again, but always failed.

Then it was the decorating day, where Tubbo and Quackity (or was it Karl?) decorated Manburg for the festival. Wilbur joined them, and made so much inside jokes (the festival will be a BLAST). He then made a deal with Tubbo. In his announcement, he will have a code word to tell Wilbur to blow it all up.

Now it was the festival.

Everything was fine at first. Techno was allowed to come, for some reason (ah yes, let’s allow the most powerful being in this server after Dream, and let’s hopefully have a great, peaceful festival), and they had fun.

Then Tubbo went on the stage, and said his speech, and everything was fine.

Wilbur had let him choose if he would say the code word or not, and surprisingly… he said the code word.

Wilbur rushed to find the button, but he forgot where it was.

At the same time, Quackity started to lock Tubbo in a concrete prison. Apparently, Schlatt knew he was a spy, a traitor, and wanted to execute him.

Tubbo decorated his funerals, isn’t that hilarious? I’m sorry, I am used to angst, it’s now really fun to me.

Schlatt called Techno on the stage, pressured him to kill Tubbo, and he really didn’t want to. He tried to buy as much time as he could, but nothing happened. So he killed Tubbo (and ended up killing everyone. They had to suffer. Pay.)

Tommy was obviously enraged. So after coming back to Pogtopia with Wilbur, Techno and Niki, he challenged him. 

Wilbur was over excited about this fight between his brothers and added fuel in Tommy’s rage.

Tommy and Techno had the fight in the pit, and Techno scolded him, telling him that the universal language is violence.

After, everything went on. Wilbur went even more crazy, Tubbo got more self-conscious, Tommy was panicking, etc.

A bit before the war, Fundy went to Pogtopia, and told the truth. Since the beginning, he acted as a spy, and kept a journal of everything that happened, as well as Schlatt’s weaknesses (like the fact that he can’t swim, he’s an alcoholic and has a lungs disease or something). Of course, they were a bit untrustful at the beginning, but then they saw that he was telling the truth, even if Wilbur made clear he wouldn’t forgive him.

And then there was the War.

Second War of Manburg. 

Before the war, Pogtopia came all together, deciding who was on their side and who could be the traitor. Then Eret came and announced that she just lost her kingship because Dream made George the new king. So Eret decided to help Pogtopia since they wanted to become friends with the others again. And they were all chill except Techno who was like “WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING THEM??”.

And then the moment finally came, but Techno had something reserved for them. He showed them his secret base, and it was full of netherite armor, arrows, potions, weapons, anything you need for a war. Everyone took at least the armour except Wilbur, he just took a sword. Oh right and he started handing blue to people.

And so they go to war! Everything went fine mostly, since they were shooting from a tower while the enemy were on the ground. Techno had a particular fun at killing Karl.

And then Dream whispered to Wilbur “Hey, we need to talk, Schlatt is more stupid then I thought” (literally. That’s what he said).

And so everyone went to the drug van, where Schlatt was in without his armor, drinking (alcohol) and doing exercise. He was obviously lost because he thought it was a surprise birthday party when everyone came in. And then he said his last words: “Flatty... Patty...” which means he wanted to say something to Quackity since it was his pet name (honey, Dano, when you read that: don’t ever call me Flatty Patty. Or do. I don't really care-). Oh and then he died. Heart attack.

And so that meant Pogtopia won! And they went to the podium, where Wilbur made an announcement. He was telling everyone the new president was Tommy. And so Tommy went on the stage, announcing he would be refusing to become president since he wanted to concentrate on getting his discs back. And so he named Wilbur president, and he went on the stage, and refused again, so he named Tubbo.

And Tubbo made a lovely speech, and really it was going great! 

But then Wilbur left the place, going in the button room. He talked, having his monologue, he wanted to do so, but he didn’t want to, but then the voices began to say yes, so he wanted to do so...

But then someone special joined.

Philza had joined the game, right behind Wilbur.

He really tried to make him stop, to not press the button. He used every argument that comes to mind, and yet, he still failed.

Wilbur spoke the traitors words: “It was never meant to be”, and exploded Manburg.

In the background, we could see that Techno betrayed them too. He was shooting everyone with fireworks.

Wilbur gave Phil his sword, and begged him to kill him. Phil didn’t want to, at all, he even said “you’re my son!”. But Wilbur wanted to die so bad. So Phil killed him, in front of everyone.

Then, Techno spawned two withers, placed loads of TNT and let them do the work to destroy Manburg.

Phil helped the others defeat the withers, and then they all went away.

Nice first day for a president, right?

And that’s how L’Manburg went from scratch.. to more scratches, in 6 months!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on a summary of every events since November 16 to the events of the 6 of January, so I hope I’ll see you next chapter


End file.
